


picture perfect

by cabaretgay



Series: Caesar's Palace Shipping Week August 2018 [5]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, abby's at the very end and nowhere else lmao, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretgay/pseuds/cabaretgay
Summary: In which Leah sketches.





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 15 minutes for a challenge so it's garbage. sorry

Leah lived for this.

Drawing was her favorite feeling in the world, and nothing could compare to the feeling she got when she finished a new, really good sketch. She grinned, making one line a little darker and lightening one up a little, and--

Done.

She looked over her handiwork. She'd drawn her best friend Simon and his fiance Bram. The reference photo was one Abby'd taken from when Bram proposed, and in it, Simon stood facing Bram, who had one arm on the small of Simon's back and a giant grin on his face. And Simon... Oh, Simon. He was laughing, full force, like there was no tomorrow, and the expression on his face was of pure joy.

She wanted to give it to them now, but she'd have to wait for the wedding tomorrow.

As she climbed into bed next to her sleeping girlfriend, she thought, _Tomorrow is way too far away._

And then she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> @the-cabaret-gay on tumblr


End file.
